[unreadable] The proposed Research Training Program in Experimental Medicine and Pathology is designed to prepare veterinarians for independent careers in biomedical research. All trainees will be at the postdoctoral level with appointments as Research Fellows in appropriate departments of Tulane University or Louisiana State University. The objective of the program is to provide qualified veterinarians with the requisite research training and experience to enable them to successfully compete for research funding and prepare them for careers in biomedical research This training grant is a joint venture between Tulane University Health Sciences Center (includes the School of Medicine, School of Public Health and Tropical Medicine and the Tulane National Primate Research Center- TNPRC) and Louisiana State University (LSU) Schools of Medicine and Veterinary Medicine (LSUSVM) with the TNRPC and LSUSVM having the lead roles. Research projects performed while supported by this training grant can be used towards fulfilling the requirements of a Ph.D. at either Tulane or LSU. Training will include instruction in aspects of comparative medicine, pathology and microbial pathogenesis and broad exposure to state-of-the-art investigative tools needed for molecular-mechanism based biomedical research using animal models. Funding provided by this application will support mentored research training emphasizing bench and translational research using multidisciplinary methods and critical thinking in experimental design, data interpretation, oral and written communication skills and ethical conduct of research. Training methods used will include but no be limited to attendance of formal courses offered at Tulane and LSU, participation in research conferences and seminars, supervised work experience, attendance of at least one national and multiple regional meetings, completion of a research project under the supervision of an established investigator and submission of one or more manuscripts describing the work for publication. Trainees also receive instruction in preparation of NIH grant applications and will be expected to submit an NIH grant (K01, K08, or R21). [unreadable] [unreadable]